


A very White Christmas in Sweden

by Iloveswedishdjs



Category: EDM, Refune Records, Swedish House Mafia
Genre: Christmas, Cute, M/M, Sweden - Freeform, Swedish Dj - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveswedishdjs/pseuds/Iloveswedishdjs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem on what i think Sebastian, Axwell, Steve, Otto and Alesso would do for Christmas. <br/>Just kidding. It's a crack!fic/poem. <br/>Alesso/Otto references. <br/>Axwell/Ingrosso reference. <br/>300+ words. <br/>Merry Christmas to my followers and readers!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very White Christmas in Sweden

T’was the night before Christmas, and all through the room  
Lay presents of all sizes, breaking the weather gloom

Swedes lay beside the fire, wrapped in each other’s arms  
Otto snoring loudly, wrapped in Alesso’s palms

The younger out like a light, It’s been a big day  
Of performing for fans for the big Winter’s play

When the dawn broke through the typical Stockholm morn  
They lay awake with smiles, ignoring the incoming storm

Three more men arrived with more presents at hand  
They all kissed and hugged, mostly on Seb’s demand

Sebastian handed Otto his first treat, a huge teddy  
Which found it’s new home on the couch balanced steady

Axwell received coupons for more hugs, followed by a giggle  
But he cashed them all in, wrapped in Seb’s hands like soggy tissues

Steve gave Alesso a present, a new radio was what he’d need  
He thanked the older humbly, then gave a present back; glasses of mead

But there was one special present Otto thought was much better  
To Alesso he handed a wrapped present, as small as a letter

Alesso tenderly ripped open the tape, only to say  
That he had gotten tickets to see Coldplay!

He cheered, started crying, and wrapped Otto in a bear hug  
To which the taller Swede embraced Alesso, warm and snug

A kiss on the cheek, and a knowing look  
Was all Swedish House saw before they escaped for a… book.

The rest of the presents were shared and ripped open  
Steve got a camera, Ax an axe, Seb a new oven!

It was a strangely great day, ended with Unpoco Loco dinner  
What better way to end Christmas, than to feel like a winner

But one last thing before I put up the door mistletoe  
Never leave your Axwell without a Sebastian kiss in the snow.


End file.
